


Hearts Exposed

by Bodacious_Boudica



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Chen Linong and Cai Xukun fail to communicate, until You Zhangjing steps in to facilitate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a nebulous time near Nine Percent's debut so tagging for Linong's age, but nothing is explicitly mentioned.  
> Also my first foray into this fandom, so I'm still struggling to find each character's voice if you will.

[Hearts Exposed-Craig Lucas](https://youtu.be/Pd4nrVc2rWg) 

Nongnong didn't know when it began. What set of circumstances had led to this point. Was it the long days training? The late night confessionals? The stress that came with being the top two trainees in Idol Producer? Maybe it was the joy of debuting in Nine Percent? The exhilaration of their debut stage? Or was it something as simple as an encouraging smile shared as they nervously awaited their audition? 

What ever it was, it was too late. He'd fallen head over heel in love with Xukun.  Fallen for Xukun's effortless smile and confidence. Fallen for his surprising vulnerability. Fallen for all the pieces that made up the sum total of his amazing friend. 

Now each time Xukun was near him it felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. 

Each time they were seated next to each other at interviews, Linong would have to conciously avoid staring at Xukun. Linong now second guessed his every gesture around Xukun.

Consequently people had started noticing a difference in his behaviour toward Xukun. 

 

Things had come to a head after one of their concerts. Everyone had been high on the adrenaline of the performance. Hugs and back slaps had been passed around. Yanjun had even picked up Zhangjing and twirled him in a circle before placing a loud smacking kiss to both his cheeks. 

Zhangjing had laughed aloud and Yanjun had stared at him with stars in his eyes while Minghao made fake gagging noises in the background. 

Linong saw Xukun approaching him in a similar manner with arms outstretched. At first he'd tensed up with wide eyes before unceremoniously fleeing out a side door. 

 

He ran blindly down a corridor, not knowing where he was going. He ran to try and escape the overwhelming jealousy he felt towards Yanjun and Zhangjing. They'd been so open and unapologetic about their feelings for each other. Their ship was even a popular trending Weibo tag, showing how much the fans adored the two of them together. 

Xukun on the other hand was by far the brightest star in their group. Sometimes he shone so brightly Linong was blinded by him. Linong may have placed second behind him in the final rankings, but to him the gap felt insurmountable. He couldn't fathom how he was ranked higher than the other members. They were all so much more talented than him. He constantly felt on edge, his anxiety and self doubt eating away at him. Each day he did the best he could to hide it behind a bright smile. But he had learned the hard way how vicious the public could be and how toxic some of the fandom could be. The last thing he wanted to do was create a scandal for Xukun that would derail his bright future.

 

Taking another blind corner Linong almost ran into a wall as he came to a dead end. 

Looking around frantically he realised he was utterly lost. Sliding down against the wall he was shocked when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see Xukun panting and out of breath as he leaned over him. 

"Hey Nongnong! What's wrong with you?" 

"Nnnothing Xukun, nothing," he replied unconvincingly. 

"Really?" Xukun asked skeptically. An awkward silence fell. 

Looking like he was bracing himself for bad news, Xukun turned towards Linong and asked. 

"Nongnong, have I done something to offend you?" 

"Huh?! No no." Linong denied making panicky hand gestures. 

"Then why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"I'm not avoiding you. How can I? We are in a group together?" 

"And yet somehow you do. Somehow you are always sitting next to Zhangjing or Yanjun. The other day you swopped seats with Ziyi so that you wouldn't be next to me." 

Linong guiltily broke eye contact with Xukun, he couldnt manage a lie looking straight at him. 

" I thought you would want to sit next to your friend Xukun. "

"But you are my friend Nongnong. And that's another thing. You keep calling me by my full name. What happened to you calling me Kun?" 

Linong had no answer to that. Xukun calling him a friend, while sweet sent a bolt of pain through him. A friend. That's all he was, he had to learn to be satisfied with that. He had to stop expecting more, it wasn't fair towards Xukun. 

" I'm sorry Kun. It's not you it's me. I'm just going through something at the moment. I'm sorry for taking it out on you." 

"Won't you tell me what it is? Maybe I can help?" 

Linong gave a humourless chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's something I need to work through on my own."

Xukun put an arm around Linong's shoulder and pulled him to his side. 

"When you are ready, I'll be here to listen OK."

"Sure Kun ge" Linong slumped against the older male and simply sat in silence, feeling his heart break with each beat. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You Cai Xukun have got to be the second biggest idiot on the face of the planet!" 

Xukun looked up, taken aback by Zhangjing's harsh tone. 

"The second?" He blurted out in a state of shock. 

"Yes the second. Right after Nongnong." 

"Now look here don't go insulting Nongnong." 

"I can and I will because the two of you are being willfully blind idiots."

"Hey stop insulting him. You may be older than both of us but that's not right."

"Look here," Zhangjing shouted practically shoving his cellphone into Xukun's face. 

"Take your head out of your arse and look at the way Nongnong looks at you and then look at how you look at him." 

"He lights up around you and you glow whenever you are near him. Or at least you used to before the two of you became awkward around each other."

Xukun stared dumbly as Zhangjing proceeded to swipe through picture after picture on his cellphone. 

"When the two of you ran off after that concert I hoped you would confess to each other. Instead both of you came back looking more miserable than ever. It's got to stop now. Just confess already.

Nongnong will never make the first move, it's up to you to do something."

Xukun looked at the pictures again, seeing Nongnong's adorable eyesmile directed at him. It had been a while since the smile had been so bright. Linong still smiled, but it seemed dimmer around the edges. Knowing now that he had been partially responsible for dimming that smile made Xukun feel like a heel. 

"Was I really that obvious?" he asked seeing a few candid shots from their Idol Producer days. 

"Yes! You've been gone on him since the start. I mean everyone fell for him a little that first day at the auditions when he walked in with that pink shirt and bunny ear bow tie. But it was so damn painful watching the two of you fall for each other and doing absolutely nothing. That's why Yanjun and I decided to be more open about our relationship. We were trying to show you two that you would be accepted. But no! Instead you both remained oblivious. It's gone on too long now for my sanity. "

Zhangjing looked out of breath after that rant. 

Xukun blinked at him in silence, feeling trapped. 

" Um, what should I do? "he asked after a bit. 

" For God's sake just tell him. He's a sure thing trust me." 

" But how? Like just blurt it out?!"

That's what Yanjun did with me and it worked." 

Zhangjing shrugged before retrieving his cell phone. 

"Whatever you do, do it soon. We all want our sunshine Nongnong back."


	3. Chapter 3

[ikonic-loser's on point Linong Aesthetic](https://ikonic-loser.tumblr.com/post/172797449938/chen-linong-aesthetic-wallpaper-please-reblog)

[Armband](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/182869278376)

 

It took Xukun almost a month to work up the courage to confess. In that time he'd made sure to seat himself next to Nongnong in each interview. During each practice he made sure to complement Linong on his dancing skills and improved vocals. 

At each variety show he always made sure to pick Nongnong as his partner for challenges. He basically went out of his way to show Linong he cared for him. 

 

They had just wrapped up promotions around the Lunar New Year celebration and Valentine's Day was around the corner. 

Xukun had an idea, but he needed the rest of the band members out of the way in order to carry it out. 

To that end he had managed to rope in Zhangjing and Yanjun. By bribing them with a free meal of hotpot he had managed to get them to run interference with their managers and band mates. 

He'd arranged it so that it was just him and Nongnong in the dorm that night. He'd ordered in all of Nongnong's favourites. The bubble tea stood ready in the refrigerator. In pride of place on the table stood a vase of a dozen red roses and a small jewelry box. 

Xukun had spent hours getting ready, rejecting many outfits before finally settling on a simple white turtleneck with black slacks. Comfortable yet dressy, enough to show he'd made an effort but not gone overboard. 

By the time Linong arrived from his schedule, Xukun was a ball of nerves. 

While he knew on some level his feelings were reciprocated, it was still nerve-wracking. Putting his feelings out there and wearing his heart on his sleeve was not something he usually did. But this was Nongnong, the human embodiment of sunshine. This was a boy he had fallen for somewhere along the way.

 

Nongnong walked into the dorm unaware what was awaiting him. The first thing he noticed was the lack of noise. Living in a dorm with eight other guys was a noisy affair. The second thing he noticed was Xukun standing at the door to their dining area. 

"Come in Nongnong, take a seat." Xukun gestured to the candle lit dinner table set for two. 

Linong noted the vase of flowers as he made his way over. As he brushed past Xukun he caught a whiff of his cologne and his knees almost buckled as a thrill ran down his spine. 

The scene looked so romantic and it seemed like it was just the two of them. 

Xukun pulled out his chair and helped him get seated before walking to the other chair, kitty corner to his, and sitting down. 

"So you are probably wondering what's going on?" Xukun started. 

Linong nodded wide eyed and felt his pulse tick up when Xukun leaned across and took his hand in both of his. 

"I'll just come out and say it. I like you Nongnong. I've liked you for a long time. In the beginning it started out as friendship, but after getting to know you better I started liking you in a different way. Today I wanted to express myself to you and ask you if you would be my boyfriend." 

Xukun took a deep breath and looked at Linong in anticipation. 

Linong saw the uncertainty in his gaze and knew that the longer he kept silent, the more nervous Xukun seemed to get. Yet he couldn't formulate a coherent answer. His dream guy had confesed to him and he sat staring at him like a statue. 

Before the silence dragged on any longer, he reached up with his free hand and grabbed Xukun by the front of his turtleneck and pulled until their lips met. 

It was an awkward and slightly painful meeting of lips. Linong was mortified, but before he could pull away Xukun had tilted his chin up and suddenly the awkwardness was gone. Their lips slotted together in a much more satisfying way. Linong felt Xukun running his tongue along the seam of his lips, tentatively seeking entry. Nongnong shyly parted his lips to Xukun's tongue.

 

As they kissed Linong felt his head buzzing as the blood rushed through his veins. He felt himself getting light headed and short of breath. Xukun withdrew slightly to nibble on his lower lip before nipping it gently. Linong could only pant as Xukun kissed along his jaw before finally reaching his neck. All he could do was tilt his head backward in submission as Xukun placed a sucking kiss right below his ear. High enough that it was almost impossible to miss. 

He sat there panting and practically in Xukun's lap. 

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" Xukun's husky whisper startled Linong out of his high. 

"Yes?" he asked confused. 

"Yes, to being my boyfriend." 

"But Kun, what about the fans?" 

"You let me worry about that. Besides you've seen how accepting and loving the fans are about Yanjun and Zhangjing. When they see how happy we make each other how could our fans not be glad for us." 

In the back of his mind, Linong still felt some residual doubt. Sensing his hesitance, Xukun produced the jewelry box and handed it to Linong. 

" Here's something for you. A reminder that you bring sunshine into all of our lives, but most especially mine." 

Inside the box was a beautifully tooled leather wrist band with a sunflower design. 

Linong looked at him with watery brown eyes. He didn't say a word but instead lifted his left wrist. Xukun gently snapped the wristband in place and gave him another kiss. 

 

One kiss turned to two, which turned to many. By the time they broke apart again they were both gasping for air and their lips were kiss swollen. 

Linong was now completely straddling Xukun, shyness long since forgotten. His hands were tangled in Xukun's hair and Xukun's hands gripped his hips. 

"We should move this to my bedroom, we don't want to scar the rest when they return." 

Linong laughed as he imagined the looks on his bandmates faces if they walked in on them. 

Linong clambered off Xukun and leaned over to help him blow out the candles. 

"But what about the food?" he asked innocently. 

"Don't worry," replied Xukun.

 "It will keep and I see something else I would much rather eat." 

"Kun you are so cheesy, it's terrible," Linong gasped as he tried to suppress his laughter at the lecherous look Xukun gave him.

"Cheesy or not, I'm your boyfriend now, so this is how things will be from now on." 

Nongnong just laughed at his boyfriend's antics. 

When Xukun reached for him again he went willingly. Melting into the other's embrace. 

"Let's get a move on you minx." 

"Ge is it OK if we just kiss? I-I don't know if I'm ready for more."

Xukun placed a gentle kiss to Linong's cheek. 

"My Nongnong, I will be happy with whatever you want tonight. I'm just glad I get to kiss you and hold you. We will move at your pace." 

"Kun I really do like you, you know. I'm so happy you asked me to be your boyfriend and I accept you confession." 

At that Linong started tugging Xukun towards his bedroom with eager hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

[Pics numbers 3&5 in this gifset were just gold ](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/182829531356/baneedom-otp-meme-three-episodes-2x18-awake)

A beam of sunlight snuck in through a crack in the curtains. Xukun rolled over in bed and stretched. His muscles ached and yet he'd never felt more satisfied. Propping himself up, he looked at his bed mate and source of his satisfaction. At that moment Linong let out a little snuffling sound and wrinkled his nose. Xukun couldn't believe that this literal beam of sunshine was his boyfriend. Xukun reached out and brushed a gentle hand along Linong's cheek. Linong snuggled into the touch and a fleeting smile played across his face. 

"Take a picture Kun, staring at me while I sleep is weird," muttered Linong without even opening his eyes. 

"Taking a picture while you sleep would be worse Nongnong and you look so gorgeous when you sleep. I can't help but stare." 

Xukun watched in fascination as a deep pink blush crept up Linong's neck. 

Linong pulled the covers up over his head. 

"Stop embarrassing me like this in the morning," he muttered from beneath the duvet. 

"Stop being so cute," Xukun countered burrowing beneath the duvet. 

 

With the covers over their heads blocking out the sunlight, it felt like they were in their own world. 

Xukun leaned over and gave Linong a peck on the lips. 

"Good morning sunshine." 

"Hmmm that's how you should wake me, with a kiss and not staring." 

Before they got any further two alarms started blaring across the room. 

Linong groaned and flopped back against the pillows. 

"Five more minutes Kun please, " he begged giving Xukun puppy dog eyes. 

"Five minutes is hardly enough time for all the things I want to do with you Nongnong. " Xukun whispered seductively into his ear, before he got up to silence the alarms. 

"Gege you are so cheesy," Linong giggled as he sat up. 

"Oh cheesy. Was last night cheesy?" 

"Kukun if you keep this up we won't make it out of this bedroom." 

Linong lifted the edge of the duvet and patted the empty space invitingly. 

"Oh really?!" Xukun asked stalking back to the bed. 

"Well how can I resist such a persuasive argument?" 

With that they tumbled backwards onto the rumpled bed. 


End file.
